Commercial and scientific applications of high-temperature superconducting (HTS) materials are rapidly growing as fabrication and production technologies advance in precision and scale. The Josephson junction (JJ), a weak link between two superconductors, is an active element that serves as the building block of a wide segment of superconducting electronic circuits and devices. As superconducting circuitry and devices become more commonplace, there exists a need to integrate functionality with that of other common devices such photovoltaics, nano-scale optoelectronics, and non-volatile magneto-electric devices. The method described herein addresses such a need via the controlled formation of HTS films having distinct regions of differing oxygen content resulting in formation of sharp charge doping boundaries.